Bogmire
Bogmire, the Cemetery Shadow (Japanese: シャドーマ Shadōma), is a purple portrait ghost of unknown age from the game. He serves as the boss of Area 2. The ghoul resides in the Graveyard of Luigi's Mansion during the events of the game. Bogmire is the manifestation of the mansion's fear and despair, although the powerful ghost himself does not know who to fear or what to despair. During his battle, Bogmire can summon shadowy duplicates of himself. He can also teleport around an area with a flash of lightning. Bogmire was the boss of the second area of Luigi's Mansion. Story Luigi encounters the powerful Bogmire during his quest to save his brother Mario from King Boo. During Luigi's investigation of the Graveyard, the green-clad hero discovers three Skeleton Ghosts hiding in the tombstones. After dispatching them with the Poltergust 3000, the main headstone began to glow. Luigi approaches the stone, and then Bogmire reveals himself to him and transports Luigi to his cemetery lair. Once in the lair, Luigi and Bogmire began to battle. To attack the novice ghost hunter, Bogmire creates shadowy clones of himself, ranging from miniature-sized ghosts to enormous duplicates. These shadowy spirits would then attack Luigi as Bogmire warps around the arena, avoiding the green-clad hero. Unfortunately, Luigi discovered he cannot suck Bogmire up with the Poltergust 3000. To capture Bogmire, Luigi has to pull in one of Bogmire's shadow clones with his Poltergust 3000. The ghost would then form into a shadowy ball at the end of Luigi's vacuum weapon. The plumber can then fire the shadow ball at Bogmire, surrounding the ghost in darkness and rendering him vulnerable. With the ghost's heart revealed, Luigi can finally use the Poltergust against Bogmire. However, as Luigi pulls the powerful ghost in, the plumber also had to avoid the shadowy duplicates who converged on his position, hoping to free Bogmire and injure Luigi. Should the novice ghost-hunter fail to catch Bogmire in one go, lightning strikes will occur, and where the lightning strikes a Bogmire Shadow will appear, creating a ready-made army for the next phase in the fight. Eventually, after an easy battle, Luigi emerges the victor and captures Bogmire. Returning to the Graveyard, Luigi discovers the chest to the key to the Courtyard and the next leg of his journey begins. Gallery Screenshots File:Bogmires Appearence.png Frames Image:Bogmire Bronze.png| Bronze Frame Image:Bogmire Silver.png| Silver Frame Image:Bogmire.png| Gold Frame Names in other languages Videos Trivia *Curiously, Bogmire is the only boss ghost who doesn't attack Luigi personally (although this can be argued with King Boo), preferring to send clones of himself to attack Luigi instead. Also, he is the only portrait ghost who doesn't have any lines whatsoever during the whole game. It is impossible even to scan his heart for a line, as he can only be interacted with during the battle itself and you cannot scan a boss ghost's heart (Chauncey is the exception, although he only allows his heart to be scanned before he enters his giant phase) during the battle. *Bogmire's name derives from bog and quagmire (or just mire), two types of swamps. *The Spoils Bag from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker has a face that much resembles Bogmire's. *Bogmire's Gold Frame pictures one of his Bogmire Shadows, while the Bronze and Silver frames portray Bogmire as he actually appears in the game. This could mean that Bogmire allowed E. Gadd to capture at least one of his shadows for his gallery meaning the Bogmire that Luigi recaptures is not the real Bogmire and that the Real Bogmire is at a different mansion at Evershade Valley but is not affected by the Dark Moon because he is not a resident there. *He possibly shows the least emotion out of any ghost in the entire game (although like all other ghosts, he will struggle to get away when Luigi tries to vacuum him). *Bogmire or Elh (his probable beta model) possibly could be Nana's Husband. Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Area 2 Portrait Ghosts Category:Males